


Different Attire

by PlunnyBait13



Category: Cross Fight B-Daman | B-Daman Crossfire (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Self-Indulgent, i mean i guess? i dont really-, this is Fem! Riki so if that isn't your jam don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlunnyBait13/pseuds/PlunnyBait13
Summary: It's raining heavily, the guys were outside, and Aona helps a girl find shelter from the storm. A girl whom she also suspects to be her little brother's secret girlfriend. It was just a matter of finding out the truth. [Set in Crossfight B-Daman eS]





	Different Attire

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: a little random thing i wanted to write for some reason, there's a chance for a sequel concerning the other's reactions or other, i dont really know for sure but this was pretty fun to write
> 
> and i guess it's rather self-indulgent but i say that with all the things i write
> 
> ...

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed as the rain poured heavily outside. Aona stared at the window worriedly, collecting the leftover plates from a table.

"I hope Kamon and the others managed to find shelter before this storm hit," she said.

She had closed the restaurant earlier than usual due to the current horrible weather condition outside.

A frantic knocking from the main entrance pulled her from her thoughts. She turned to the door and saw a silhouette, the dark brought on by the rain masking the features of the person outside. Aona ran to let them in, thinking that it was Kamon and their friends who braved the weather to get back here.

She already had a sermon prepared at the back of her mind  _because what were you thinking-!? Running around in this kind of weather?! You're going to get sick!_  Aona was mid-way from starting her rant when she opened the door-

"W-would it be okay i-if we stay-y here awhile, Aonaa-?"

Only to find that it wasn't Kamon or any of the guys. Instead, in front of her was a blue-haired girl with the brightest crimson eyes she's ever seen.

The girl carried a rather large backpack, hugging it to her chest to presumably shield it from the pouring rain. She was shivering as she spoke, the damp dress she wore clinging to her skin tightly. Aona's sisterly instincts flared up at the sight of the girl in front of her.  _The poor thing was soaked to the bone!_

"U-um, Aona-?"

"Oh," her cheeks flushed. "Yes, come on in!" Aona ushered the soaking wet girl inside, showing her to a seat nearest the entrance and running off to find a towel.

"Thanks," the girl says, taking the towel from her hands and proceeding to dry herself up.

"If you don't mind me asking," Aona folds her arms on the table. "But what were you doing out in this storm?"

"I was actually gonna come here anyway but I got caught in the rain," she explained, currently drying her ponytail. "I was looking for Kamon."

Aona stopped hearing anything else after that sentence. Stuck on the fact that a  _girl_  was willing to see Kamon even in the face of dangerous weather conditions.

_Could it be...? Was this girl-_

"-rry for intruding by the way. I could help you clean up the shop?" she laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

_-KAMON'S GIRLFRIEND?!_

_How long has her little brother been hiding this from her-?_

"Aona? You're staring into space-"

"PLEASE TAKE CARE OF MY BROTHER!" Aona stood from her chair so quickly that it fell. "I know maintaining a relationship with him must be hard-"

The blue-haired girl blushed bright red. "R-relationship?!"

"-but I know he's a very committed person and if he's really serious-"

"W-wait, Aona- I-I don't- you don't- you misunderstand I-"

But the elder Day wasn't stopping her words anytime soon and the poor girl's face was practically a tomato from how much her cheeks heated up. One could almost see smoke coming from her ears.

Until a familiar voice filled the air with unbridled laughter.

The girl glared at her bag and rummaged through it, still red in the face. She pulled out a familiar B-Daman and Aona's never been more confused.

"DRACYAN! THIS IS WHY YOU'VE BEEN SO QUIET, ISN'T IT?" She sounded more embarrassed than mad, which would explain why the blue dragon b-daman was still laughing and why he was still so nonchalant about the entire thing.

"I don't-" the b-daman got a few more chuckles in before continuing, "-know what you mean, Riki."

"Dracyan," both turned to the flabbergasted Aona. "Did you just call her... 'Riki'?"

"People really can't recognize me in a dress," Riki groaned, burying her face in the crook of her arms tiredly, still holding on to Dracyan.

"Well you can't blame them," Dracyan assured his B-shot. "They're not used to seeing you wear your dresses."

"But all that ever changes are my clothes and my hair being tied up!" Riki whined, pouting at her b-daman. "I just don't see how those little changes make me so unrecognizeable to everyone."

"Wait, Riki, you're a girl?" Aona frowns at the younger, focusing at the matter at hand for now. Little details could wait. "Why did you hide it from us?"

Riki looks down and fidgets with the hem of her dress. "It's not that I hid it but more of you guys just assumed. That I was, y'know, a guy."

"And you didn't correct us? Or the others? "

"I didn't think it was important?" Riki scratched her cheek sheepishly. "I wasn't really bothered either so, I just thought to let it be. I was more preoccupied by the mysteries surrounding Crossfire at the time too, so there's that."

"I see..."

Aona suddenly rememberd her earlier words and blushes in shame. "Ah, Riki, I- I'm sorry about earlier."

Riki blinks at the elder Day curiously. "About what?"

"Uh, my thinking of you and um," she couldn't bear to look at Riki in the eye. "-of you and Kamon as 'together-together'?"

"Oh." Riki's ears burn up at the statement and she laughs nervously. "It's okay, really."

"Anyway," Aona made to divert the topic for now. "How about I take you on your offer to help me clean while we wait for the boys?"

Riki grinned and nodded. She placed Dracyan on the counter next to her backpack. "Sure! Don't go anywhere, Dracyan." She stuck her tongue out and winked at her b-daman jokingly.

"Haha, very funny, Riki," he said in a deadpan tone and the two girls laughed merrily as the storm outside continued to rage on.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: i plan for this to be as gen as possible but that doesnt mean i cant slip in a few ship teases and the like


End file.
